sangre de heroes
by o0 Viech 0o
Summary: Todo lo que soy: ira, crueldad y venganza te lo confiero a ti-Guerrero elegido te e otorgado la inmortalidad para que anuncies una nueva y oscura era para la plaga-Serás la fuerza que ejecute mi castigo. Vallas por donde vallas y causaras fatalidad-Ve y cumple con tu destino ichigo kurosaki...caballero de la muerte...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: redención

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola este es uno de mis primeros fics que empecé a escribir tuve la idea mientras cometía el gravísimo error de borrar a mi DK del wow (world of warcraft) cuando volví a crearlo me lo imagine con ichigo y ojala les guste...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Como sabrán bleach no me pertenece al igual que los personajes DK son propiedades de tite kubo y de blizzard entreteniment.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PoV ¿?

_**FRIO...**_

Escucho las claras palabras fúnebres como un eco que retumba en cabeza cual susurro endemoniadamente aterrador.

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién eres?-le pregunto a la nada, todo es tan oscuro no veo nada, no siento nada.

_**DOLOR...**_

Otra vez esa voz.

¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Muéstrate?- le grito a la nada. Que me pasa por que me atormenta eso voz, acaso será la voz de mis pecados cometidos.

_**AGONIA...**_

Ya basta! Ya basta!-grito con desespero pero al parecer no sirve cada vez siento que mi alma es desgarrada cada vez que esa voz retumba en mis oídos.

_**Frio, Dolor y Agonía es lo que yace dentro de tu alma**_-escucho como me sigue hablando esa voz

Auxilio ayúdenme!- grito con desesperación, que alguien me salve de esta torturadora voz.

_**¿Ayudarte?...**_

Se oye de nuevo ese susurro infernal como si se mofara de mí,

_**¿Quién va a ayudarte?...**_

No lo sé, quien sea- le grito muy fuertemente,

_**Nadie vendrá a socorrerte...**_

¿Cómo? Que nadie me va a ayudar

Entonces déjame ir con un demonio!- le grito con furia-juro por lo más sagrado que si no me sueltas enviare tu alma al infierno!

_**¿Infierno?...**_

Si oíste bien mandare tu inútil alma al infierno- le dije con una voz amenazante.

-...-

Jeje me alegro para mis adentros al parecer lo asuste de modo que se quedó callado.

_**Que iluso eres...**_

-...- me quedo callado...

_**Estamos en el INFIRNO**_

Que ha dicho, que me encuentro en el infierno?, no eso es imposible como puedo estar en el infierno.

Que me has hecho demonio!-le grito con rabia al parecer él me ha enviado al sufrimiento eterno.

_**NADA...**_

Lo escucho decir esas simples palabras que no me sirven de nada.

_**Recuerda...**_

Siento como si me susurrara en el oído.

_**Recuerda...**_

¿Qué quieres que recuerde? No recuerdo nada, no sé quién soy o como me llamo- le hablo con desesperación.

_**Recuerda**_...

Que quieres que recuerde.

_**Recuerda...**_

Que es tan importante para recordar.

_**Recuerda...**_

Lo intento pero no puedo-me digo mentalmente.

_**Recuerda...**_

Maldición...

_**Recuerda...**_

Mi cabeza... Me duele...

_**Recuerda...**_

No lo soporto llevo mis ambas manos a mi cabeza y cierro los ojos fuertemente siento como mi cabeza está siendo devorada por las mismísimas llamas de las hogueras del infierno.

_**RECUERDA!**_

Y como si esas últimas palabras tuvieran algún tipo de poder en mí, hacen que abra mis ojos de golpe viendo ante mis ojos como morí...

...Como fui traicionado...

_**Si... Fuiste traicionado...**_

Si...

_**Fuiste maltratado...**_

Si...

_**Y Fuiste humillado...**_

Si...

_**Y dime... ¿Que sientes?...**_

Siento... Frio...

_**¿Porque?...**_

Por mi cuerpo y alma sin vida...

_**Que más...**_

Siento...dolor...

_**¿Porque?...**_

Porque mis amigos y mi ser amado me traicionaron...-le hable ya que el mayor dolor fue descubrir que una mujer de ojos violetas a la que yo amaba participo en mi muerte.

_**Y que más...**_

Y por último siento... Agonía...

_**¿Porque?...**_

Porque agonizo por una venganza sangrita...agonizo con sentir la sangre de mis verdugos recorrer mis dedos...agonizo por pisotear sus cadáveres...y agonizo por apoderarme de sus almas...

_**¿Quieres... Venganza?...**_

Si...

_**¿Estás seguro?...**_

Si...

_**Arias cualquier cosa por tu venganza...**_

Si...

_**Grita!**_

Si!

_**Sí que!**_

Si quiero venganza!...

Fin PoV

En algún lugar de las montañas que están cerca del bastión del inuzuri se llevan a cabo un rito oscuro y profano.

En un lugar céntrico de las montañas se encuentra un suelo infestado de muerte en el cual ningún ser vivo permanece con vida los únicos que habitan ese lugar son los muertos...la plaga.

En aquel sitio un grupo de sujetos con cráneos de chivo en la cabeza los cuales tenían cuerpos a los que aparentemente están en descomposición los cuales llevan a cabo el rito más oscuro y profano que haya existido...resurrección

Aquellos sujetos están en círculo contando y bailando cerca de una caldera burbujeante que yace en medio de aquellos paracitos vivientes.

En aquel lugar sentado en un trono echo por huesos de gente inocente muerta se encentraba sentado y observando aquel ritual.

Mi señor-hablo un de los parásitos vivientes mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

Que quieres escoria sin vida- hablo aquel rey de los muertos. Su voz detonaba frialdad y maldad

El rito está casi completo solo necesitamos un poco de su poder, mi señor- le respondió.

Está bien- acto seguido se levantó de su trono y fue directamente a la caldera burbujeante de la cual despidió un olor toxico para los seres vivos.

Una vez en frente de la caldera desenvaino una enorme espada con aspecto atemorizante ya que la parte del mango tenía una calavera de chivo el cual tenía la parte de la hoja de la espada unas inscripciones y de la cual emanaban las almas que habían sido robadas por aquella endemoniada espada

Renace y sacia tu sed de venganza-hablo fuerte para después meter la espada en el caldero para después sacarla tras unos segundos.

Entonces la caldera empezó a moverse como si estuviese hirviendo algo en su interior. Para luego expulsar al cielo un gran bulto que era cubierto por un tipo de baba negra y viscosa para así caer en algún lado de las montañas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi señor, lo encontré!- grito uno de los sujetos que ayudaron a la invocación de ese esbirro.

Aquel rey de los muertos empezó a caminar hacia el bulto que fue expulsado de la caldera cuando se acercó vio que no se movía, a lo mejor y murió con el impacto, si fue así estaba decepcionado con aquel sujeto que quería venganza.

Señor al parecer está muerto-hablo uno de sus lacayos- será mejor destruirlo-dijo sacando de sus andrajosas ropas una daga.

Pero antes de aquel muerto viviente lo matara una mano salió de esa viscosidad

Agarrándolo del cuello.

A quien piensas destruir, escoria sin vida- se escuchó una voz proveniente de aquel bulto viscoso.

Arg-mi señor ayúdeme- decía entre jaleos ya aquella mano lo estaba asfixiando-Arg po-por favor ay-yuda...

Pero antes de que siguiera hablando otra mano salió para después agarrarle el cuello y quebrárselo.

Je nunca voy a dejar que un ser inferior como tú me destruya-hablo con sarna aun sin mostrar su rostro.

Aquel rey no se había movido de su lugar ya que no le interesaba que seres inferiores murieran. Así que se acercó lentamente hacia aquel sujeto cubierto de baba negra

Entonces le tomo la mitad del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y quitarse la baba para después mostrar su cuerpo desnudo pero pálido.

Muy bien hecho- le lo felicito-veo que no tienes miedo a la muerte-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Nada interferirá en mi venganza incluso la muerte no es un obstáculo-le dijo sin dejar de velo a los ojos.

Muy bien, ahora arrodíllate-le ordeno y el inmediatamente obedeció-yo te voy a ayudar a completar tu venganza a cambio quiero tu lealtad a mi tu rey.

El sujeto quien seguía arrodillado no contestaba.

Y bien aceptas el pacto- le pregunto al ver que no contestaba

Si...mi rey- le dijo arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha.

Todo lo que soy: ira, crueldad y venganza te lo confiero a ti- le dijo

Si...mi rey

Guerrero elegido te e otorgado la inmortalidad para que anuncies una nueva y oscura era para la plaga.

Si...mi rey

Observa bien la tierra bajo nosotros. Los guerreros de inuzuri se apresura a deshacer mi trabajo, mientras que los soldados del sereitei se plantan amenazadoramente ante nosotros, son una mancha en la tierra de la peste. Todos ellos pagaran el precio de su rebeldía.

Si...mi rey...

Serás la fuerza que ejecute mi castigo. Vallas por donde vallas y causaras fatalidad.

Si... Mi rey...

Ve y cumple con tu destino ichigo kurosaki...caballero de la muerte...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se me olvido aclarar que la palabra DK significa Death Knight y significa caballero de la muerte.

bueno espero sus sensuales reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: conociendo al rey

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos sé que nadie va a leer esto y sé que nadie va a dejarme reviews pero no importa pero enserio me haría muy feliz si me dejan sus hermosos review pero es la decisión de cada quien y bueno como siempre bleach le pertenece a tite kubo y el nombre de caballero de la muerte le pertenece a la compañía blizzard entreteniment.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PoV ichigo

Mi cabeza me duele como si unos buitres me estuvieran picoteando se siente horrible pero a la vez se siente tan bien este dolor es satisfactorio al grado de ser masoquista. Lo único que recuerdo fue mi renacimiento y el encuentro con mi **rey** me doy cuente que estoy acostado en el suelo cubierto por una especie de túnica espectral. Me levanto lentamente y me doy cuenta que esta túnica que llevo puesta me cubre hasta los pies también llevo una capucha negra griseada como el de la túnica a la hora de observarme veo que la túnica tiene bordados de calavera muy reales, paso mis dedos por aquellos bordados y me doy cuenta que si son calaveras de verdad, no sé porque pero eso me agrada bastante. Me sigo inspeccionando toda mi vestimenta y llego a la conclusión de que es el mejor atuendo de todos, me quito mi capucha de encima y veo que mi cabello es de color naranja y me llega a mitad de espalda. Agarro unos mechones largos y los pasos por mis hombros para que estén de lado de mi rostro para después volverme a poner mi capucha. Veo a lo lejos que alguien se me acerca diviso mejor y se trata de una mujer de cabello verde y veo que lleva una calavera de carnero en su cabeza pero no solo eso su vestimenta es impresionante lleva una pechera en la que parece que la fundieron con miles de cráneos y unas hombreras que le cubrían mitad de sus hombros y los cuales les sobresalían unos dedos esqueléticos cubiertos por escarcha bastante gruesa y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo traía puesto un tipo de vestido del cual era sostenido por un cinturón con hebilla de un pequeño cráneo parecido al de un niño y sus pies están cubiertos por unas muleras negras ya que sus pies estaban descalzos a simple vista su presencia es bastante intimidante pero para mí lo único que me hizo fue tener un rato de lujuria hacia ella tenía unas endemoniadas ganas de tirármela encima pero si no fuera porque la chica me hablo lo hubiera hecho.

Oí el rey te quiere ver así que muévete y no lo hagas esperar-me dijo para después darse la vuelta, yo como era de esperarse la fui siguiendo y mientras iba siguiéndola más me daban ganas de violarla en ese preciso momento y hacerla gemir de dolor y de placer pero como en el principio que la vi mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica.

Espera aquí-me dijo mientras estábamos frente a una puerta negra encadenada, en realidad no me había dado cuenta en que momento llegamos, vi como entro en esa puerta estuve esperando menos de un minuto cuando vi que la misma mujer que me hace querer echármela me hablo.

El rey te espera-me dijo eso para después perderse en un pasillo oscuro, diablos, ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre pero bueno tendré mucho tiempo para poder hacerla mía.

Al entrar a ese lugar vi que tenía parecido a un santuario con doce pilares en cada lado alineados y con antorchas en cada pilar para iluminar el lugar todo se veía muy bien pero lo que le daba un toque mágico a ese lugar era que en cada lado de cada pilar había un cadáver colgado todo masacrado, algunos ya sin extremidades y otros abiertos del pecho con todas las vísceras escurridas, algunos de los cuerpos tenían todavía sus armaduras y otros se las habían despojado.

Veo que te gusta mi decoración-oigo que alguien me habla por detrás de mi espalda, volteo para ver de quien se trata, y pues es nada más y nada menos que mi rey el responsable de mi renacimiento.

Si usted tiene un exquisito gusto para decorar lugares-le digo para de nuevo fijar mi mirada a los cadáveres colgantes.

Pues no solo es decoración también demuestra mi superioridad con los humanos-me dijo mientras se situaba a un lado mío- vez estos cadáveres de aquí-me señalo siente cadáveres en una fila-pertenecieron a la fuerza de infiltración de nuestro territorio, estos siete sujetos eran los lideres, hicieron un desastre cuando se infiltraron pero no contaban con entrar al santuario de tu rey y como es de esperarse su travesía termino aquí-después de eso se movió de lugar para mostrarme la otra hilera de cadáveres estos 12 sujetos pertenecieron la fuerza de la luz, según tenía entendido ellos terminarían con todos nosotros en ellos depositaron toda las esperanzas y que mejor para mí al encontrármelos en mi camino, aunque el día que tuve esa pelea ninguno dio batalla alguna todos ellos cayeron como sanguijuelas-después de relatarme la historia de estos idiotas me di cuenta que se saltó a 5 sujetos- y estos tipos quienes son- le pregunte y vi cómo me daba la espalda.

El-señalo a un cadáver en medio-es mi padre él era un rey muy generoso y amable todos lo querían, este-me señalo a otro cadáver pero del lado derecho del de su padre-él fue mi maestro y la mano derecha de mi padre él era un héroe de guerra y líder de la hermandad de los paladines-este otro me dijo- es mi hermano y fue la mano izquierda de mi padre el siempre mostro piedad a sus adversarios y era el futuro rey de las tierras del sereitei una vez que mi padre falleciera y esos dos- me señalo a los dos últimos sujetos que estaban a los costados-ellos eran mis compañeros y amigos de batalla.

Después de esa explicación no le pregunte nada más ya que se veía bastante molesto.

Y bien para que me mando a llamar-le hable para cambiar de tema ya que ciento que en estos momentos yo podría ser parte de esta _**decoración.**_

Te he llamado porque es necesario que empieces tu iniciación como lo hicieron tus hermanos.

Que ha dicho que tengo hermanos.

Como que tengo hermanos explícame-le pregunte

Creíste que eras al primero que le devuelvo a la vida como uno de mis poderosos guerreros.

Cuantos son?-le pregunte así secamente, la idea de tener _**hermanos **_me molesta mucho.

Son 10, vez a la mujer que te trajo aquí, pues ella es tu hermana- me dijo mientras se acercaba a su trono.

Pues tendremos un problema porque pienso hacer incesto con mi _**hermanita**_-le digo mientras lo veo de manera desafiante.

Te prohíbo hacerle algo nelliel…-nelliel con que ese es su nombre. Veo que se puso serio al decirle eso- …cuando yo esté presente-veo que como me ve con una sonrisa socarrona.

Lo tendré en cuenta-le respondo con su misma sonrisa.

Bueno ahora retírate y ve a conocer a tus hermanos-me dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono.

Como guste-hice una reverencia y Salí en busca de mis _**hermanitos**_…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero les agrade este capítulo ojala y me dejen sus reviews en el próximo capítulo presentare a los **_**hermanitos**_** de ichigo.**


End file.
